Season's Breedings
by Woody K
Summary: Ash had a little Christmas afterparty with Lillie and naughtiness occurred. Request from Lord of Dong.


It was Christmas Eve and Ash had wild Christmas party, lots of his friends were in attandance. The party lasted for hours and there were decorations, music and refreshments galore. When it was close to 10 PM, everyone had left...or so he thought.

When Ash was about to go to sleep in his bedroom, Lillie surprised him by appearing naked on his bed. He asked, "Lillie! What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?"

Lillie answered, "Ash, for Christmas, all I want this year is to be impregnated by you, so please fill me with your unprotected cock and your hot, sticky and fertile semen."

"You got it."

Ash explored every curve of Lillie's body with his eyes, hands and tongue. Lillie exposed some of the most beautiful shapes Ash had ever seen. Her breasts were feasted before his eyes.

Once Ash took of his clothes and was fully naked too, he slowly passed his tongue over Lillie's nipple and felt it tighten under his control. It was so hard, but soft suckling it into Ash's mouth. He surely enjoyed passing his tongue over the out of sight nipple, lodged within his mouth. Moaning was the only sound Ash could hear. With the attention being paid to one nipple, he started to manipulate the other with his fingertips. Ash could hear Lillie as her breath quickened and she slowly arched her back. Her naked body was building up to a feeling she hadn't felt in a while.

When Lillie arched her body off the floor, she squealed for a breathtaking moment and tensed her entire body. When she relaxed, her body lowered itself to the floor. Lillie's breathing became normal, then Ash wiggled his nude body between her legs. Ash could smell the scent of Christmas delight for sure. From Lillie, the sweet smell of sex was drawing me to commit to doing what would leave with coal in their stockings.

As Ash started to lower his mouth to her mound, Lillie slowly pushed aside the folds of her pussy. Exposed was his one true goal and he moved his hot mouth over her clitoris, then slowly descended to her mound. With Ash's mouth firmly over top, she said, "Flick, suck and manipulate my clit senseless."

The tip of Ash's tongue touched ever so lightly, the head of Lillie's clit. She immediately squeezed her stomach muscles and tried to withdraw. Immediately, Ash wrapped my arms around her waist and drew Lillie to him. Lillie was locked into Ash's embrace and his capture. He passed his tongue over her clit so softy and with her unable to repel his advances, she exploded with a gut wrenching orgasm.

Ash had to taste her from time to time, second to second and moment to moment. After a few minutes or what seemed to be hours, he raised his head to look into Lillie's eyes. Lillie nothing but my glistening face. She felt so womanly, so exhausted and so content and to see a man who wore her sex like a shield, she sat up and placed a long sensuous kiss on Ash's lips.

Repositioning herself, she placed Ash onto his back and slowly rubbed her hands up and down the shaft while not losing eye contact. Then, in a heartbeat Lillie took Ash's penis into her mouth. He almost exploded instantaneously, but kept his cool as she worked her tongue and lips, Ash moaned, "Mmm, like something I had never felt before. I love it."

In and out, in and out, Ash went deeper into Lillie's mouth and she sensed he was about to cum, so she inserted the tip of her finger on his butt crack, which forced him to push harder and forward. He saw stars and lights as he also felt rockets go off while having a celestial exploding orgasm. Ash was twitching, jerking and convulsing, he was so wobbly kneed that he could hardly stand up.

When Ash opened his eyes, Lillie had withdrawn his penis from her mouth and gazed upwards. He saw the sheen of his jism on Lillie's lips and the burning desire in her eyes, he held her close to him and they both lifted themselves off the floor and held each other for a few tender moments. After embracing, Ash slowly turned her around and leaned her over his bed as she spread her legs.

As Ash guided him into her from behind, he found him going in deeper and deeper while hearing the sound of wet sex and feeling the warmth of her vagina around his shaft. Slowly, Ash stroked in and out, in and out, hearing Lillie panting and Ash slowly dropped his hand to her pussy.

With Ash's exploring fingers, he found Lillie's erect clit and brushed it ever so softly, igniting something deep within her. Ash felt Lillie digging in deeper with every touch of her button and going further onto Ash's shaft. They were oblivious to anything going on around us and wanted this moment to become the embedded Christmas memory for all times.

Given Ash's thrusting and Lillie's arching, it felt like they bottomed out and only then, with his fingertip on her clit and Ash's penis in to the hilt, they spent the last of their lust and Ash collapsed upon Lillie for a moment until he regained some form of composure.

Ash withdrew from Lillie and quickly wiped himself. The scent of lust was in the air as they both gazed out the window, watching the snowfall while embracing newfound memories. They held each other for a moment and shared a true memorable kiss before going to sleep, but first, they said to each other, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
